El Origen de los Guardianes: Trailers, jackXkali
by JanElement
Summary: Algunos trailers de los fics de El Origen de los Guardianes. Protagonistas: Jack Frost el espiritu del invierno y la diversion y Kali Element el espiritu de la naturaleza elemental y la valentia. Ambos traidos de la muerte en la misma epoca y tendran que atravezar muchos opstaculos para lograr estar juntos. Nacen nuevas leyendas. Primeros dos trailers son de historias ya hechas.
1. El Origen de los Guardianes II

**Se que talvez no tenga nada de sentido hacer un trailer de un fic que ya termine pero se me hizo divertido hacerlo, a demas puede que alguna persona aun no lo haya leido y tambien servira que lea el trailer. Solo es mi pinion XD...**

* * *

**El Origen de los Guardianes II: la leyenda**

_**Existo desde hace mucho tiempo…**_

Se ve una chica que tenía puesto un pantalón abierto de un lado aunque elegantemente cosido con un listón dorado. Tenía una blusa café sin mangas y una mascada azul atada a la cintura. Estaba descalza, sus ojos se veían escarlatas y su piel era morena clara. Su cabello era corto y alborotado color negro.

_**Mi nombre… es Kali Element**_

Estornudó y sale una oleada de aire, agita las manos y sale fuego de sus palmas. Mueve los dedos y agua de un lago se alza. Se eleva hasta un árbol gracias al aire. Se encuentra un cetro a lo lejos y la tierra lo levanta hasta ella. Comienza a darle vueltas con una mano y ríe divirtiéndose.

_**Me gusta lo que hago… es lo bueno de esto.**_

Baja del árbol y comienza a alejarse a toda velocidad.

_**Sin embargo esta no soy yo.**_

Parada sobre la punta de una casa, mira sus manos y las cierra al instante conteniendo las lágrimas.

_**Me gusta estar sola y no depender de nadie.**_

-Uuuuhuuuu! –grita Kali mientras va volando por los cielos

Extiende su cetro y cambia el clima. Después ve a unos niños cercas en un parque y baja hasta pararse a un lado de una estatua.

_**A los niños les gusta lo que hago y a mi… también.**_

Empieza a lanzarles agua a los chicos y después provoca una lluvia viendo los jugar. Pasa un rato, levanta su cetro y hace que el cielo se vuelva azul y aparezca el Sol provocando un arcoíris.

_**Ser yo, a pesar de mi pasado,… soy indomable.**_

Kali caminaba tranquilamente con su cetro sobre el hombro...hasta que un ruido llamo su atención. Rápidamente apunto con su cetro hacia al frente. No vio nada. Un ruido tras ella llamo su atención y giro rápidamente, después sintió una presencia fría tras ella.

–Jack Frost –dijo volteando a verlo

-Veo que me recuerdas perfectamente –dijo Jack acercándose a ella

-Fue la lluvia de hace dos semanas –dijo Kali acercándose más a el

-No seguirás enfadad por eso? En fin he venido por otra cosa –dijo Jack sacando una bola navideña de su bolso

Jack arrojo la bola de cristal tras ella y se abrió un portal, con su bastón congeló en suelo en donde Kali estaba parada haciendo que esta resbalara y callera al portal, después de ella Jack entro. De pronto aparecen en el Polo Norte y Kali se levanta para después tratar de golpear a Jack.

-Te juro que te voy a derretir! –le grita

-Tranquila, Kali –dice Norte anunciando su presencia

_**Todo cambia desde ahora…**_

-El Polo Norte, -dijo Kali caminando y mirando al personal presente –Y están todos aquí: Santa Claus, SandMan, el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua y el revoltoso Jack Frost

Conejo soltó una carcajada

-Más respeto quieres –dijo Jack acercándose a Kali –Las cosas se pueden poner frías aquí –

-El sentimiento es mutuo –dijo Kali acercándose tornando sus ojos escarlata

_**Que? Dije indomable, No?**_

-Fuiste elegida como la nueva Guardiana... –dijo Norte -El miedo ha regresado y no está solo, al parecer se ha aliado con los tres Males –

-Los que? –pregunto Jack confundido

-Eris, mejor conocida como la Maldad –dijo el Hada

-Kish: la Sombra –dijo Norte

-Y Satán, conocido como el Silencio–dijo Conejo cruzado de brazos

_**Y yo que tengo que ver con esto?**_

Después un humo espeso apareció junto al mundo, después salieron unos ojos rojos y apareció Pitch.

-Por fin –dijo Pitch –En cerio, que tiene que hacer alguien para que los Guardianes le presten atención? –

-Vete de aquí Pitch –dijo Norte apuntándole con una espada

Pitch carcajeó.

-No me amenaces, gordito –dijo Pitch

_**Algo más fuerte que yo?**_

-Los cuatro unidos son más fuertes –dijo Conejo

-Y nosotros lo seremos más… -dijo Norte mirando a Kali –con tu ayuda –

Kali lo pensó y estrecho la mano de Norte

-Y… -dijo Hada acercándose a Jack y a Kali –si vamos a ser un equipo creo que deberían hacer las paces –

-Es un niñito presumido –dijo Kali

-Y tu una niñita creída –dijo Jack

Kali y Jack se miraron con furia, después de unos segundos estrecharon sus manos, de las cuales al contacto salió humo.

_**Temo tener miedo…**_

-Pero que tenemos aquí –dijo Pitch acercándose a Kali –Una nueva guardiana supongo –

-Aléjate de mí –dijo Kali apuntándole con su cetro –No te tengo miedo –

Después, todos luchaban contra sus opuestos.

-Siempre quise deshacerme de ti –dijo Pitch a Jack

-Por que? Si les caigo bien a todos –dijo Jack

-No juegues, Jack! –le grito Kali a lo lejos

_**Nunca antes me sentí más viva…**_

Kali y Jack se levantaron con los ojos serrados y al abrirlos pudieron notar el resplandor que emanaba el cetro y el bastón.

_**Puedo ser algo más de lo que yo misma creo ser y no estar siempre sola.**_

-Kali! –grito tratando de acercarse pero un rayo salió de las nubes de sombras haciendo que Jack cayera al suelo.

Pitch envolvió a Kali en una prisión de sombras.

-Aleja tu sucio poder de ella! –grito Jack lanzándole todo el poder congelante de su bastón

_**El Origen de los Guardianes II: la leyenda**_

Jack sonrió y se dejo caer por el trineo. Kali se asomo rápidamente y lo busco...

-Buscabas a alguien? –dijo Jack

Kali giro y Jack estaba sentado junto a ella. Bufo y lo empujo tirándolo del trineo. A los pocos minutos Jack subió.

-Lo siento, te empuje muy fuerte? –dijo Kali sonriendo

-Muy graciosa –dijo Jack

**Ya disponible y terminado**

**Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.**


	2. Peligroso Otoño pero Lindo Invierno

**Este trailer tambien es de un fic que ya comence, pero de igual modo se me hizo entretenido hacerlo XD XD.**

* * *

**Peligroso Otoño pero Lindo Invierno**

_***Me llamo Jack Frost***_

_**^Y yo Kali Element^**_

-¡U, hu! –grito Jack dando piruetas por los cielos mientras volaba

-¡Increíble! –Grito Kali dejándose caer por entre las nubes

_**^Hace dos años desde nuestro ultimo incidente^**_

Los niños estaba en un parque y de pronto llega Kali

-¡Kali! –grito Amy de felicidad y se acerco a ella

_***Vencimos al Miedo y a los Tres Males***_

_**^Aunque después se volvieron buenos… o algo así^**_

-Apuesto a que el trabajo es… -decía Amy pero fue interrumpida

-De la patada –completo Jack ahora sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos

_***Siempre hay un momento para escapar de la dura vida de Guardián…***_

_**^Pero este no fue el caso…^**_

-Problemas –exclamaron Jack y Kali

-Es de vida o muerte –aseguro Tooth temerosa

Una proyección se reflejó entre ellos tomando la forma de una chica. Era de cabello gris y muy corto estilo pixie, ojos cafés y piel clara. Vestía una blusa de maga largo ombliguera y de cuello alto color café con adornos plateados, un short café igual con adornos y unos zapatos grises. Sonreía y su mirada indicaba diversión y malicia.

-Raquel Storm –dijo Kali paralizada ante la figura

-No ella –suplico Jack

_***Una persona piensa causar caos ahora que comienza el Otoño y no piensa detenerse***_

-Espere este momento por más de 45 años, Guardianes –dijo Raquel levantándose del suelo siendo su silueta alumbrada por el Sol –Ahora no solo enfrentaran mi furia, si no la de alguien más –

_**^Pero mi otro problema es más personal…^**_

-Bien lo que pasa es simple –dijo Jack por fin soltando aire –Raquel Storm es… -

-…su novia –completo Raquel la frase de Jack –Jacky y yo somos novios desde hace 45 años –

-¡Jack! –dijo Kali furiosa mirando al antes mencionado, casi se podía ver como de sus puños salía fuego

_***Las tormentas no son nuestro más grande problema, si no una nueva clase de miedo***_

-¡Jamie despierta! –le grito Jack tomándolo de los hombros

-¡Jamie esto no es real! –le grito Kali

Las paredes se acercaban mas a ellos, era como una ilusión demasiado real. Jack zarandeó a Jamie al ver como de sus ojos blancos escurrían lágrimas.

-¡Es una ilusión! –Le grito Jack –Estoy aquí, contigo –

_**^Y por si fuera poco, nuestra mente nos juega sucio,…^**_

Jack estaba tirado en el suelo sujetando su cabeza.

_-Hola –_

…_.._

_-Puedes llamarme Jack –_

…_.._

_-¿Confías en mi? –_

…_.._

_-Nos volveremos a ver –_

…_._

_-No te pasara nada… lo prometo –_

…_.._

_-¡Jack! –_

_***Esta vez la diversión y la valentía no será suficiente para vencer al mal***_

-¿Problema? –pregunto Eolo refiriéndose al nombre del problema

-Raquel Storm –contesto Conejo

_**^ ¿Por qué Raquel querría destruirnos?^**_

-¿Y el resto de la tribu? –pregunto Raquel

-Nos llamamos Guardianes –corrigió Kali

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? –Pregunto Raquel –Según recuerdo, por una tribu comenzó todo, gracias a dos tribus quede en el olvido… ¡Cuando ustedes se encontraron por primera vez te olvidaste de mi, Jackson Overland! –

_***¿Cuál es el verdadero problema que nos condena a la destrucción?***_

Jack y Kali se ponen en posición de ataque espalda con espalda. Muchas sombras los rodeaban y humo espeso los cubría. Raquel aparece un poco lejos junto con otra mujer vestida extrañamente a lo gótico: vestido negro con holanes morados y anaranjados, votas negras, unas calcetas anaranjadas con murciélagos negros. Sujetaba una lámpara de calabaza y llevaba un gorro de bruja. Estaba maquillada pálidamente, ojos con sombras moradas y un delineador negro. Sus labios tambien eran negros y sus ojos morados. Poco a poco va apareciendo una sombra masculina entre ellas…

_**^ ¿Tiene que ver algo con nuestro pasado?^**_

Se ve a una chica de cabello largo y café, piel clara y ojos verdes, vestía un top café y una falda larga del mismo color. Estaba frente a un chico de su misma edad de cabello café, ojos igual y piel clara. Este vestía un pantalón café, camiseta blanca, un chaleco café y una capa rasgada igual. Ambos se miraban paralizados.

_***Sin duda quieren algo de nosotros***_

-Te daré lo que sea…pero déjalo –sollozaba Kali arrodillada

Jack permanecía a unos metros de distancia arrodillado y apoyando con sus manos en el suelo. Varias sombras malignas se le acercaban y lo atravesaban provocándole dolor.

_**^ ¿Y ahora que tiene que ver el espíritu del Halloween?^**_

La chica gótica levanta una lámpara de Calabaza y crea una ilusión a Kali y un agujero de oscuridad a Jack.

-¡Jack! –grita Kali

Kali pierde el control de sus poderes y comienza a levitar causando caos mientras sus ojos se tornan blancos.

-¡No, Kali! –grita Jack pero es arrastrado por la oscuridad

_***¿Este peligroso Otoño arruinara nuestra esperada navidad?***_

**Peligroso Otoño,**

**Pero**

**Lindo Invierno**

-¿Aun crees que Eolo es mejor que yo? –pregunto Jack tambaleándose debido a una buena paliza al enemigo

-Me retracto… -decía Kali pasando su brazo por el cuello de Jack para no caerse –tu ganas –

-Me debes un beso –dijo el sonriendo de lado

**Ya disponible**

**Pueden encontrarla en esta sección o en mi perfil**

**(Actualizaciones cada semana, fecha no fija :( ****)**


End file.
